Trash will always be Trash
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Xanxus has to speak with Tsuna by the tenth, but he's not interested in talking but using the time he has with the brat to his advantage.. YAOI. X27 Xanxus x Tsuna Male x Male Read at your own risk, no like yaoi no read then.


**Paring: X27 (Xanxus X Tsuna) Tsuna visits Xanxus on account of chatting but somthing else happens instead, he tastes his first drop of alcohol. *Wink wink* Read to find out. :P**

* * *

><p>Xanxus was never the happiest person in the world, sure there would be sometime when he would laugh his head off at the sight of someone else in pain but apart from that he was either grouchy, angry, annoyed, or generally pissed off. Tsuna always wondered why that was so in an attempt to find out he made his way over to the assassination unit to speak with Xanxus privately. Xanxus being obviously not happy about this refused to meet the brat at all, however much to his discomfort the ninth sent out a direct order for Tsuna to meet him in an attempt to better there history and the family itself.<p>

"So you work here all day while the others go on assassinations?" The soft tone from the Vongola boy lingered on Xanxus's mind as he watched him stroll in to his office as if nothing was wrong. Xanxus thought it might be a good idea to try and frighten the boy as he always liked to see Tsuna scared out of his mind.

"Yeah, I work here trash, usually ordering those pieces of shit to go out and kill anyone I choose" Xanxus could see that his attempt to startle the boy had worked as he watched The brunette begin to shiver from the mental images. Tsuna took a step towards Xanxus trying to show that after a few years he wasn't afraid of Xanxus. "I never said you could come any closer Trash, stay by the door unless you want to experience some pain which I would be more than happy to give you"

Xanxus tilted his head backwards with laugher while the brunette scurried away from him back over to the door. "What are you laughing about?" Tsuna questioned the man laughing in front of him as he approached once again to prove he wasn't scared of the brute standing before him. "You shouldn't really be laughing when I'm not in the least bit scared of you Xanxus,..I mean how can I be afraid of someone I had already beaten before even when I was so inexperienced"

That set the man off and he charged at the boy attempting to strangle the pest with his full force until he died from the crushing of his feeble neck. "You cocky piece of trash!" Xanxus snarled as he leaned in to the smaller male. Tsuna didn't retreat and instead met the others walking speed until there wasn't much space between them. "Trying to be a man are you piece of shit" Tsuna quivered slightly but didn't allow himself to show his weakness.

"What makes you say that, just stating the facts, I've been training with reborn ever since then and I'm pretty sure now I would have no problem beating you" Tsuna stood his ground as he asserted his authority. "Besides, the ninth gave you direct orders to listen to me, so I'll say what I wan..." Tsuna was silenced by a hand over his mouth, strangely enough it wasn't a tight hold or even enough to hurt the boy, however it was enough to silence him.

"Not another word from you trash, just because you beat me back then by luck doesn't mean I wouldn't think twice about ending your life here and now" Tsuna shivered slightly in the grip but wasn't about to show him how he felt. "Trash will always be trash GOT THAT, now how long do I have to put up with you?" Xanxus demanded an answer as he released his hand from the brunettes mouth.

"I was told I have to stay here and chat with you for approximately 4 hours, why does it matter and your hand wreaks of alcohol" Tsuna spouted washing evidence of Xanxus's hand ever being there in the first place. "Is all you do in here is drink?" The brunette questioned pissing the man off slightly. Xanxus smirked and walked over to the bar grabbing a bottle of red wind in the process and two glasses. The Varia leader made his way over to the brunette with the items in his hand and a grin. Slowly Xanxus poured two glasses, this confused Tsuna as there was only one drinker in the room. Tsuna was dry and never touched a drop of alcohol in his life excusing some that may have been spilled on him or somthing.

Xanxus handed the brunette one of the glasses filled to the brim with red wine. "Here, you have such a problem with alcohol, why don't you try it yourself?" Tsuna gave Xanxus a 'I'm not going to drink this so there was no point in even giving it to me' look which made the man frown. "Just drink it brat, if I have to spend time with you then I at least want to do it out of character" Xanxus snapped. Tsuna was still refusing so Xanxus decided to use a different approach, one he liked to call forceful drinking.

The man slowly made his way over to the boy, squeezed Tsuna's cheeks until his mouth spread open and poured the alcohol in his mouth, closing said mouth shut to stop the brat from spitting it out. "Swallow!" Xanxus demanded the brunette with horrific scarlet red eyes. Tsuna obeyed and swallowed the dry tasting brain cell killer without a second thought because before long he would have to try it sooner or later, Reborn would have taken care of that personally. Xanxus released his grip and stepped back slightly, the man was expecting the brat to be a lightweight but by the look of it Tsuna was completely normal.

"I don't feel any different" Tsuna pouted expecting somthing different to happen. "I thought you were supposed to lose all sense and forget what happens the night before" Tsuna enlightened as he wiped his lips with his hand to get rid of the scent. Xanxus wasn't about to give up there so in an attempt to get the boy drunk he reached for the wine bottle and instead of filling another glass he grabbed the boys cheeks, pressing against them until the brats mouth opened wide enough, then quickly turning the wine bottle upside down, letting it poor all of the remaining alcohol in to the brunettes system. Tsuna took it all in of course because he knew if it had spilled on to the carpet he would be in deep shit.

Tsuna fell backwards and began to giggle after seconds of Xanxus pulling the bottle away from the brat. "I feel funny, ahahaha, talking babies, ahahaha, hello sunshine teddy bear floating around the ceiling" Completely not expecting the kid to go over board Xanxus dragged the boy to the bath room and threw him in the shower. Not long after a couple of sprinkles of water the boy calms down a little.

"Hahahahhahaha, The world seems beautiful" Tsuna mumbled as he got himself to his feet making the other chuckle slightly. Tsuna latched an arm on to the man to keep himself up and accidentally brushed his other hand against Xanxus's crotch, not realizing he just did that Tsuna flopped on to the other man. Xanxus felt himself getting slightly hard and not sure why.

"Oi brat, keep your hands to yourself" He demanded as he pushed the brunette away, watching him stumble in to the wall. Tsuna was absentmindedly swaying his hips left and right as he moved around the room causing his bottom to shake tempting the man behind him. Xanxus grabbed the boy and carried him to his bedroom where he threw him on the bed. Tsuna protested, shouting 'What the hell are you doing?' But the other didn't listen and instead began to remove his clothing.

Tsuna wriggled on the bed trying to find his way off of the king sized mattress fit for almost 4 people but belonged only to one. "HEIIII, why are you stripping?" Tsuna panicked as he watched the older male in front of him strip without warning or consent of the other. Xanxus pushed the boy so he was against the bed and held on to the brunettes wrists to stop him from escaping.

"I'm simply using the time we have to my advantage trash, now your going to entertain me" Xanxus demanded as he forced himself on to the boy. Without giving the boy a chance to speak Xanxus forced the brunettes trousers open, forced them off, next the boxers, ripped his shirt off. (He'll need a new one) Tsuna panicked as he watched each bit of his own clothing fly off of him. The brunette blushed slightly though when he caught sight of Xanxus's member in all its prime.

"Don't stare boy, suck it!" Xanxus snarled as he forced Tsuna's head on to his cock, Tsuna instinctively opened his mouth before his teeth grazed the others length. Tsuna held his mouth open as the other pounded rapidly in to his mouth making slight moans now and then. It hurt every time it hit the back of the boy's mouth but he didn't complain because he was kind of enjoying himself. Tsuna took the initiative and pulled Xanxus hands off of his head before placing his own around the bottom of the huge length as he rushed his head forward taking almost the whole of the man's pride in his mouth. "Your not to bad at that trash!" Xanxus complemented the boy in an insulting manor but Tsuna excused it immediately. Tsuna slid his tongue along Xanxus's member making the man moan in pleasure he then continued to swirl his tongue around the tip teasing the Varia leader. Xanxus yanked Tsuna off of his cock and turned him over.

Xanxus forced the boy on to the bed before sticking a finger in to the brunettes untouched underground making Tsuna yelp in pain. "Nnngh" Tsuna groaned as the unfamiliar pain grew in his never reagents. Before long Xanxus added another finger, not caring in the slightest how much it was hurting the brunette as long as he got what he wanted. "Stop screaming like a girl and take it like a man Trash!" Xanxus snapped as he added a third finger, spreading the boy's hole wide enough for him. When he felt he was ready Xanxus gave no warnings to the brunette before forcing himself in side of the boy in one fowl push knocking the boy forward as he pounded in to him.

"Nnngh, so good" Tsuna cried out in joy as he felt Xanxus's length press somthing in side of him that sent surges of pleasure all around his body. Not minding to share the pleasure since the boy was so welcoming Xanxus decided he would hit that spot with ever fatal blow. Tsuna clenched the bed sheets tightly as the man pounded in to him roughly, one after the other causing the brunette to arch his back from the sheer desire. Tsuna didn't realize that before long he was sliding backwards onto Xanxus's length even before the man reached him first. This made Xanxus grin and just pound harder making the younger male scream his name as he forced himself in to the brunettes virgin hole (Well was, poor kid, why did it have to be Xanxus and not someone who would have been a bit softer, meh what you gonna do *Sad face for Tsuna") Tsuna didn't seem to know though as he pleaded the man to go faster.

"Please..." Tsuna paused for a moment between gasps of sheer pleasure and desire to continue this hot sticky battle. "Faster..Nngh" Xanxus snorted and turned the boy around, grabbed his legs and threw them over his shoulders before forcing himself inside the brunette again.

"So bossy today, you know I don't like to be told what to do, especially not by some piece of trash like you, but seaming as you asked so nicely, I guess I don't mind picking up the tempo, benefits me more than you anyway kid" Xanxus picked up the pace as he said he would causing the brunette to topple his head backwards and dig his hands in to his brown locks. Crimson eyes met with Honey orbs as Tsuna came over his chest at the cry of his penetrators name. "XANXUS" Tsuna cried as he spilled his seed over his chest. Xanxus wasn't to far behind but he did smirk at the cry of his name and after a few more pounds...

"SAWADA" Xanxus moaned as he filled the brunette to the brim and collapsed on top of him. They both lay'd there panting. Tsuna passed out from the pressure after a while. Xanxus got to his feet, picked up some tissues and cleaned the both of them, dressing himself and the boy in the process, after a while he lay'd the boy in his bed and sat next to him without acknowledging the boys existence. Tsuna made a slight mumble that sounded like the formers name which caught the mans interest and he turned to the sleeping brunette beside him.

Xanxus sighed as he watched the boy stretch. "Trash will always be Trash!" Was the last thing he said before turning the lamp off and laying 2 meters away from the boy, after a while he fell asleep and was snoring like an animal, but I don't think he cared that someone else heard him snoring.

Tsuna woke up a few hours later to realize he wasn't in his own bed and there was a strangely familiar man next to him snoring with his arms around the boy's waste, halting him from leaving. Tsuna rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the man and when he realized it was Xanxus he had a mental break down and passed out.

Just goes to show alcohol can lead to things you don't want but Tsuna definitely wanted that. *Cheeky smile"

* * *

><p><strong>I was kind of bored so I wrote this, if its bad tell me for future story's and I'll try my best to improve my technique. Review if chu wish, doesn't bother me in the slightest. My first Xanxus x Tsuna fic though, I hope it wasn't too OOC but meh I enjoyed writng it.<strong>


End file.
